


Skull Knight

by Raindene



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mementos gone wrong, Random & Short, Short One Shot, look i can write stuff that's not angst, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindene/pseuds/Raindene
Summary: When you're supposed to train in Mementos but you take a hit for your crush instead...





	Skull Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot that I needed to get out of my system. It’s a lot shorter than what I generally write, I just really wanted to get it out xD

What was supposed to be a routine training session in Mementos turned into something entirely different the moment Ryuji saw one of the Mara’s tentacles fly towards Akira. He quickly realized that Akira didn’t see it coming in time as he dashed towards the other boy, pushing him out of the way as he could feel the slimy tentacle wrap around his leg, pulling his upwards as the shadow started wrapping more tentacles around him.

“Guys, I need some effin’ help here!” Ryuji shouted, the tone of his voice betraying that he felt slightly anxious.

He knew that Maras generally weren’t tame, in fact they were kind of sexually active, and he was afraid of what would happen to him if it kept holding him for too long. It was as if the Mara could sense his fear as Ryuji could see one of its tentacles trying to undo his ascot.

“Come on you effin’ freak, don’t do that!” Ryuji yelled, his voice sounding more panicky by the second.

He instantly regretted that as he heard the Mara grunt at him angrily, slapping one of the tentacles in Ryuji’s face as it starting pulling at his ascot more. Ryuji felt disgusted after feeling the slimy tentacle hit his face as he looked around for any sign of his friends.

“Where are you guys? This ain’t funny anymore!” Ryuji yelped, before he realized that the Mara had driven off with him.

“just my effin’ luck,” he muttered, swearing he could hear the shadow snicker as it managed to untie Ryuji’s ascot.

It was now trying to have its way with Ryuji’s jacket, unbuttoning the first button before he saw Morgana’s car form rushing towards them.

“Oh no you don’t! Carmen, burn those tentacles!” he could hear Ann yell before seeing the Mara’s tentacles catch on fire as the ones that held him were slashed by an angry looking Akira.

Ryuji thought he would fall down after the tentacles were cut down, but Akira gracefully caught him before the rest of the Phantom Thieves unleashed their personas’ abilities on the shadow. A combination of nuclear, ice, fire, wind, curse and psychic energy flaring around the Mara before it disappeared into thin air.

“Damn Ryuji, don’t scare us like that!” Ann told him, before sending a knowing smile his way as she told Mona to turn back into a car. She quickly told the other Phantom Thieves to get in afterwards, leaving Ryuji alone with Akira who had removed his Joker mask while he set Ryuji down.

After putting Ryuji down, Akira lifted the Skull mask on Ryuji’s face as he sternly looked him in the eye.

“Why the hell did you do that Ryuji? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” he yelled at him.

“Because you would’ve gotten freakin’ hit otherwise man and I just wanna protect ya!” he responded, causing Akira to look at him with a bewildered look on his face.

“Protect me?” he asked, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

“Hell yea Akira, I wanna be like, your freakin’ knight in shining armor or something...” Ryuji answered as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“What do you mean?” Akira muttered, still looking confusing before Ryuji decided to show him what he meant by leaning in for a kiss.

To his surprise Akira kissed him back, pressing his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth as he moaned happily.

“You were more of a damsel in distress this time though,” Akira joked, after he pulled away.

“No fair dude, I protected ya!” Ryuji exclaimed as he punched Akira’s arm.

“How long have you…liked me?” Akira then asked, his voice sounding serious.

“Probably since I met you, it just took me a while to realize it and I didn’t think you’d feel…” Ryuji said before he was cut off by Akira kissing him.

Ryuji thought kissing Akira felt great, but being kissed by him felt even greater as he celebrated inside his mind.

“You can’t be my knight in shining armor though,” Akira told him seriously after they broke away from each other once more.

“For real!?” Ryuji exclaimed, sounding sad.

“You’re even cooler, you’re my skull knight,” Akira told him as he smiled at him, before throwing his arms around Ryuji.

“I’ve liked you since I met you too, by the way,” he whispered in Ryuji’s ear, causing the other boy to blush before they decided they should rejoin their friends.

"You should probably button up your shirt again by the way, I love seeing your pecs but I'm not sure if the others will appreciate it," Akira said teasingly as they were walking back, causing Ryuji to blush.

"The hell, man?!" he yelled as he quickly buttoned up the buttons the Mara had managed to undo while Akira laughed at him.

Hearing Akira's laugh made Ryuji feel on top of the world as he wrapped his arm around the other boy, he could definitely get used to this as he planned to properly confess to Akira once they got out of Mementos. Akira would be his boyfriend, he decided, something the other boy seemingly agreed with as he smiled at Ryuji the moment he had wrapped his arm around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt good getting that out. Also, for those that follow my other fic there’ll be a new chapter up by the end of the week, still working hard on that. It was nice to write Ryuji without having to write him as a tortured soul for once xD  
> As always leave a kudo/comment or send me a message on tumblr if you want, which you can find here:   
> http://raindene.tumblr.com/


End file.
